realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harrow
Harrow Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Earth) Hit Dice: 9d8+27 (67 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 23 (-1 size, +14 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+18 Attack: Razor-disc +14 melee (3d4+7/18-20/x3) Full Attack: Razor-disc +14 melee (3d4+7/18-20/x3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Augmented critical, cut through metal, metallophage, trample 4d4+7, whirling razors Special Qualities: Blind, blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., immunity to paralysis and mind-influencing spells and ability, metalsense, resistance to cold x, spell resistance 18 Saves: Fort +10, Ref +6, Will +6 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 10, Con 17, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 10 Skills: Autohypnosis +12, Balance +12, Intimidate +12, Listen +12, Search +10, Spot +12, Survival +0 (+2 following tracks) Feats: Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (razor-disc) Environment: Elemental Plane of Earth Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 10-17 HD (Large), 18-25 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — This creature resembles a metallic statue. An octet of razor-sharp discs mounted across a long rod extend from its large central body. A large cylinder forms its rear. Two metallic feelers twitch constantly atop it. Harrowes are beings composed entirely of ferrous metal. Strong magnetic fields aid them in locomotion and defense. Harrowes wander the Elemental Plane of Earth, using their metallic feelers to sense the presence of any metal nearby. Once located, harrows consume metal, and can even extract metals from a dying creature's bloodstream. A typical harrow is 8 feet tall, 15 feet long, and weighs 4,000 pounds. Harrowes do no appear to speak, and have no visible form of society. COMBAT A harrow makes a sweeping strike with its whirling razors, then simply rolls over anything left standing with its large rear cylinder. Attract Metal (Ex): As a standard action, a harrow can generate a magnetic force to pull at a single metal object within 60 ft. This ability functions like a bull rush (check modifier +9), except that it does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and targets that lose the opposed check move towards the harrow instead of away from it. The harrow does not move if it loses the opposed Strength check. Augmented Critical (Ex): A harrow's razor-disc threatens a critical hit on a natural attack roll of 18–20, dealing triple damage on a successful critical hit. Blind (Ex): Harrowes are immune to gaze attacks, visual effects, illusions, and other attack forms that rely on sight. Cut through Metal (Ex): A harrow's razor-disc attack ignores the hardness of any metal object with a hardness less than 15. Metallophage (Su): A harrow can extract and feed upon the metals within a dying creature's body. The target must succeed on a DC 17 Will save or die. This functions as a death knell spell, except rather than gaining temporary hit points, the harrow gains a +2 bonus to Constitution (in addition to the usual +2 bonus to Strength). The save DC is Constitution-based. Metalsense (Ex): A harrow's blindsight can precisely sense the weight, type and location of any metal within its 60 ft. range. It can even detect the traces of iron or copper in a living creature's blood. This metalsense can penetrate barriers, but 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks it. Trample (Ex): Reflex half DC 19. The save DC is Strength-based. Whirling Razors (Ex): As a full-round action a harrow can spin its razor-discs in a circle, making a single melee attack against all opponents within 10 feet. This functions like the Whirlwind Attack feat. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #34 (1980). Category:Outsiders